Mister Oh
by shjilove
Summary: "Ikutlah bersamaku kau akan melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia" Jongin menatap pria itu, pria yang datang tiba-tiba kedalam hidupnya, mengubahnya menjadi manusia yang berguna, mengikat hatinya dengan sejuta pesona. Jongin harap tuhan tidak memisahkan dirinya dengan pria ini. (Hunkai / sekai / top sehun bottom jongin)


Original by shjilove

Nc17

Warn: typo, alur ga jelas, dll

BL

HUNKAI PAIR

BOTTOM JONGIN

.

Enjoy reading~

.

.

.

.

Didalam sebuah pesta, sehun berdiri terpaku memandang seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan hingar bingar ini. Ia masuk dengan seseorang, lebih tepatnya ia bersama sahabat terdekat sehun yaitu suho.

"Hey, kau sudah lama sehun?" Tanya suho.

"Ah tidak, aku baru saja datang hyung"

Suho merupakan teman nya dari jaman sekolah. Ia juga menjadi partner bisnis sehun saat ini.

Tapi mata sehun masih tetap melihatnya, rambut hitam itu, bibir cherry tebal, kulit bronze itu, tidakkah poni nya terlalu panjang hingga mata indah hitam sayunya hanya sedikit terlihat.

Jas bermotif dan juga kemeja satin putih melekat pada tubuh proposionalnya.

Ia pergi bersama suho menuju bar. Sehun pikir ia ingin mengikuti mereka tapi saat ia melihat mereka berciuman, sehun langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sehun duduk di kursi kayu panjang berwarna kecokelatan.

"Aku pikir tadi aku salah lihat, bukannya suho sudah memiliki istri?"

Sehun masih merenungi kejadian tadi dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya, rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapih membuat dirinya terlihat semakin tampan. Balutan jas beludru berwarna biru dongker miliknya tentu saja membuat nya terlihat mahal. Hisapan demi hisapan ia nikmati. Duduk sambil memandang langit gelap yang cerah.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh dan melihat suho berlari kearahnya.

.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat suho?" Tanya jongin.

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Sehun bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghisap rokok miliknya.

"Aku pikir kau mengenalnya"

"Ya aku memang mengenalnya" tatapan tajam sehun mampu membuat lelaki itu terdiam.

"Lalu kau tau dimana dia?"

Sehun menjatuhkan rokok miliknya dan menginjaknya.

"Mari aku tunjukkan jalannya"

tanpa sadar senyum itu keluar. Senyum seringaian milik seorang oh sehun.

Sehun membawanya kesebuah lorong didekat taman, gelap dan sepi.

"Apa kau yakin dia ada disini?"

"Tentu saja"

Mereka berhenti di ujung lorong dengan pemandangan rumah dan bintang-bintang yang indah yang dapat dilihat dari balik kaca ini.

"Kau berbohong! Dimana suho?!"

Sehun berbalik dan mengungkung lelaki itu.

"Kau ini siapa nya suho? Pelacur? Selingkuhan? Simpanan?"

Sehun menekannya ke tembok, tubuh mereka sepenuhnya berhimpitan.

"Brengsek! Menjauh dariku!"

Sehun menahan kedua tangan itu dengan satu tangan miliknya.

"Jika kau tidak menjawab aku tidak akan segan-segan menyentuhmu"

Nada datar dan dingin itu membuat pria malang itu bergidik.

"Aku..aku..kami..saling..mencintai"

"Jadi, tuan kim jongin, kau adalah simpanan seorang pria kaya bernama suho"

"Cih..dari mana kau tau namaku?"

"Itu mudah untukku bahkan aku bisa mengetahui seluruh informasi mu dalam waktu sekejap"

"Brengsek!"

Sehun membungkam bibir jongin dengan tangannya.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata kasar padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan melahap bibir plump cherry ini"

Jongin terdiam.

"Kenapa kau menjadi simpanan nya? Apa kau bodoh? Dia itu sudah beristri. Kau hina sekali menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain."

Kata-kata sehun sangat tajam dan menohok hingga ke dasar hati jongin.

"Aku..aku.."

Air mata terlihat mengalir dipipi nya.

"Dan sekarang kau menangis? Dasar bodoh, kau menungganginya setiap malam, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan istrinya dirumah? Tidak ada gunanya kau menangis dihadapanku"

Muka datar sehun sekarang benar-benar terlihat datar dan sangat dingin.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku membutuhkan uang untuk hidup brengsek! Tidak usah campuri urusanku!"

Jongin benar-benar menangis dihadapan sehun. Terlihat sangat bodoh untuk menangis didepan orang yang baru kau kenal apalagi dia adalah sahabat dari selingkuhanmu.

Jongin mencoba mendorong sehun sekuat tenaga tapi sayang pengaruh alkohol sudah sedikit membuatnya lemah.

"Kau tau.."

Sehun berbisik ditelinga jongin tanpa jarak satu sentipun dan membuat jongin sedikit geli.

"Kau tau, tadi suho terlihat senang."

Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Ia menerima kabar dari sebuah telfon, aku dengar tadi ia bilang..."

Jongin terdiam mendengarkan bisikan demi bisikan sehun.

"'Istriku telah hamil' seperti itu didalam sambungan telfonnya"

Bagaikan di tusuk sembilu, jongin terjatuh kelantai dengan tatapan kosongnya, ia menangis.

"Bagaimana ia bisa hamil? Suho bilang ia tidak menyentuh wanita itu?! Aku..."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia berjongkok dan menarik dagu jongin.

"Pada akhirnya kau tetap akan ditinggalkan jongin, jadi berhentilah mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain" ujar sehun.

Jongin kembali terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya sehun.

"Ikut bagaimana?"

"Kau akan tau nanti setelah kau menyetujuinya"

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan uang untuk itu?"

"Tentu saja manis" sehun menyeringai.

Jongin menunduk, ia resah dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sehun membelai pipi jongin.

"Wajahmu, tubuhmu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi istimewa tapi dengan syarat"

"Syarat apa?"

"Kau sepenuhnya milikku", bisik sehun.

"Kau bukanlah orang yang layak dipercaya tuan sehun"

"Jadilah gelandangan selamanya karena sebentar lagi kau akan dicampakkan , sadarlah bodoh"

"Cih.."

Jongin mencoba berdiri dengan hatinya yang hancur namun sehun sudah terlebih dulu menarik pinggang nya dan membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Ikutlah bersamaku kau akan melihat bagaimana indahnya dunia"

"Brengse.."

Tanpa aba-aba sehun melahap bibir itu, bibir plump yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana rasanya menghisap bibir tebal dan kenyal itu, sehun memainkan permainan bibirnya dengan sangat ahli membuat jongin lupa bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari pelukan si brengsek yang satu ini.

Suara khas itu terdengar, peraduan mesra antara dua belah bibir dan juga lidah yang menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulut milik jongin.

"Ummm..ummmh"

Jongin memukul dada sehun karena nafasnya mulai habis.

"Hahh..hahh"

Sehun menyeka bibir cherry itu dengan lembut.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk menjadi bayangan semu, kau menarik seluruh syaraf ku untuk terpusat padamu, bagaikan sebuah kupu-kupu indah yang menari diudara, ingatlah manis, kau terlahir di dunia bukan untuk melakukan sebuah kesalahan, datanglah padaku maka aku akan membawamu melihat dunia yang lebih luas lagi"

Jongin tertegun dengan pancaran senyum itu. Dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, apa mungkin dia jatuh cinta? Sehun saat ini terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya, semua yang ada padanya terlihat sempurna.

Jongin memeluk sehun dan kembali menitikan air matanya.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah mungkin jalan bersamamu lebih baik untukku"

Setelah mendengar hal itu dari bibir jongin. Sehun memeluknya lebih erat dan ia menarik jongin menuju mobil mewahnya.

"Kita berangkat malam ini"

Keesokkan siangnya mereka tiba diparis. Di mansion mewah milik oh sehun. Ditempat antah berantah yang jongin tidak tahu.

"Jadi tuan oh sehun, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Aku lapar"

"Aku sudah memesan makanan, tenang saja"

"Baiklah"

Jongin mengayunkan kakinya di sofa.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di paris?"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, ikuti saja perintahku"

"Aku hanya penasaran"

"Kemarilah, aku harus melakukan pengecekan"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Duduk disitu?

"Iya sini"

"Disini saja deh aku tidak berani"

"Kesini sebelum aku kesal jongin" nada mengancam sehun membuat jongin takut.

Jongin meletakkan tasnya dan membuka jaketnya menyisakan kaus putih polos.

"Buka bajumu dan juga celana jeans biru itu"

Jongin membuka kaus putih miliknya dan celana jeans birunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun menarik jongin untuk duduk dipahanya.

Ia meneliti setiap inci tubuh milik jongin dengan mata dan tangannya.

"Geli sehunn"

"Tahan sebentar"

Sehun menelusuri bahu, dada , abs hingga bagian-bagian tersembunyi lainnya.

"Aku perlu melihat bagian yang ini juga"

Sehun meremas bongkahan kenyal milik jongin.

"Enghh.. Sehun sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Berbaliklah"

Jongin berbalik menghadap televisi.

"Punggung yang indah"

"Terima kasih"

"Tapi aku lebih suka bibir milikmu"

Jongin tersipu, jarang sekali ada orang yang mau memuji bagian-bagian dari dirinya.

"Kita harus melakukan pembenahan dibagian ini, ini, dan ini, untuk bagian wajah kau sudah sempurna, tambah sedikit volume pada lengan dan membuat abs pada bagian perut."

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Besok aku akan memberikan treatment dan juga jadwal training setiap pagi dan sore"

"Sehun jelaskan apa maksutmu, kau benar-benar membuatku bingung"

"Aku akan memasukkan mu kedalam salah satu agensi model milikku kim jongin"

"Model?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Apakah ini mimpi? Model adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu, terima kasih sehun" tanpa sadar jongin memeluk sehun.

Sehun meremas pantat kenyal itu membuat jongin sadar. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan barusan membuatnya malu.

Sehun menarik dagu jongin mendekat menempelkan bibir miliknya dengan bibir tebal milik jongin.

Jongin terlihat menikmati sentuhan sehun, ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan setiap elusan tangan sehun pada pinggang dan juga pantatnya. Sehun mengelus bagian luar celana pendek jongin.

"Kenapa bagian ini keras?" Tatapan sehun seolah menggodanya dan membuat pipi jongin memerah.

"Sekarang kau harus menunjukkan seberapa baik permainanmu manis" , bisik sehun.

"Aku terbiasa didominasi sehun dan aku masih lapar jika kau lupa"

"Baiklah, gunakan ini, aku akan melihat keluar apakah makanan yang aku pesan sudah tiba"

Selagi sehun mengecek pesanannya, jongin memakai kemeja coklat milik sehun yang tadi ia berikan. Jongin mengecek ke dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin.

"Aku ingin susu, apa ada makanan disini?"

Nihil. Tidak ada apapun hanya beer dan juga air mineral yang tersedia.

Sehun meletakkan makanan-makanan itu dimeja.

"Wahhh makanan paris benar-benar terlihat lezat,mari makan"

"Aahhh...sehun..ennghh..."

"Sehunn..enghhnn.."

Sehun terus menghisap penis milik jongin.

"Ahhh.. aku tidak kuat..lagi arghhh"

Sehun terus menstimulasi penis itu dengan mengurutnya cepat.

"Arrggghh sehun.."

Sehun melepas hisapan nya, beberapa detik kemudian penis itu mengeluarkan cairannya.

Mereka berada dikamar utama milik sehun, setelah makan sehun menarik jongin kekamarnya dan melemparnya keranjang kesayangan sehun.

Sehun duduk di sisi kasur , menarik jongin untuk duduk diatas penisnya.

"Aku akan melahapnya perlahan"

Jongin perlahan-lahan menekan bokong indahnya untuk melahap penis super milik sehun.

"Akh..ummmh..sedikittt lagi oohhh"

"Perlahan sayang"

"Ooohnggghh"

Jongin terus melahap penis super itu hingga akhirnya penis itu masuk sempurna kedalam hole ketat jongin.

"Wow milikmu benar-benar besar sehun"

"Tentu saja, aku pastikan kau akan menyukainya"

Sehun mengangkat pinggangnya sedikit menyebabkan pergesekkan antara dinding hole itu dan penis miliknya terasa, membuat jongin melenguh.

"Uhhnnghh aku merasa penuh"

Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggul seksinya.

"Ahhhnnghh"

"Ini belum sepenuhnya berdiri sayang, kau akan merasakannya nanti ketika ini sepenuhnya tegang"

"Fuck sehun"

Sehun meremas bokong jongin sambil menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Ia ingin sekali menghisap bibir plump yang menganga itu yang sedang asyik mengeluarkan desahan dan lenguhan seksi yang membuat libido seorang oh sehun semakin naik.

"Sehun enghh..ahh ahhh"

Sehun memasukkan dua jari panjangnya dan memainkan lidah jongin serta bibirnya.

"Uuumhh"

Plok plok plok

Terdengar suara khas pergesekkan antara kedua insan itu.

Sehun melihat tubuh indah itu bergerak naik dan turun memanjakan penis besarnya.

"Ah..ah..ahhnnghh"

"Bergerak lebih cepat baby"

Jongin mencoba bergerak lebih cepat dibantu oleh sehun yang menggerakkan pinggangnya juga.

"Ah sehunhhh akuh.. ingin..."

"Tahan sayang"

"Enghh ahhh"

Tangan sehun berpindah pada penis mengacung milik jongin.

"Ahhh janganhhh..ahh..sehun"

"Ennnghhhh"

Jongin mencoba menghentikan tangan sehun tapi sia-sia.

Pinggul sehun bergerak bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya itu.

"Ahhhhnnnghhh sehunnnhhhshhh moree"

"Akkhh ahhh..ennghh..akuhh"

"Akuhh"

"Ennnghh"

Punggung itu melengkung indah, membentuk lekukan tubuh jongin.

Deru nafas jongin terdengar sangat berat. Penisnya telah orgasme lagi. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Sehun segera menindih jongin dan menambah kecepatan pinggulnya.

"hhhnghh sehun"

Dengan posisi ini penis itu menyentuh titik terdalam yang membuat jongin menggelinjang tidak karuan dan suara desahannya menjadi semakin liar dan keras.

"Ahh shit ahhhhh ahhhh aahh"

"Bertahan baby, sebentar lagi aku akan keluar"

"Fuck oooh deeper hunnah faster aahhnnnghh"

"Argh"

"Ennnghhh sehunnn ahhh"

"Aaahhh"

"Arrggh"

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya itu dan hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam lubang hangat jongin bahkan lubang itu tak dapat menampung seluruh cairan milik sehun dan membiarkannya mengalir keluar melalui sela-sela paha milik si manis yang terlihat sangat menikmati malam panasnya.

Sehun menarik nafas beratnya dan membuat kissmark dileher penuh peluh milik jongin.

"Sehunnn mmmhh"

"Terseksi" bisik sehun sambil menggigit gemas telinga jongin.

Jongin tersenyum penuh menampilkan kurva bibirnya dan ia tidak menyadari bagaimana rambutnya telah berantakan membuat sehun geli.

Sehun berdiri mengambil sebatang rokok didalam saku jaketnya yang tergantung dikursi. Dan kembali kekasur untuk memeluk jongin.

"Tolong ambilkan pemantik dilaci itu sayang"

Jongin bergerak mengambil pemantik dilaci sampingnya, pinggang dan tubuhnya remuk, ia tidak menyangka bahwa sehun akan seperkasa ini. Ia pikir ini akan sama saja seperti saat bersama suho tapi berbalik 180 derajat dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Jongin menghidupkan pemantik dan membakar rokok yang telah bertengger di mulut sehun.

Sehun meniup asap-asap itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ini seks terdahsyat yang pernah aku rasakan sehun"

"Ini baru permulaan baby"

Sehun merangkul jongin dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini sehun?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Semua ini?"

"Aku belum melakukan apapun jongin, jangan tanyakan hal semacam itu"

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang milik sehun.

"Sehun boleh kah aku bertanya lagi?"

"Hm. Boleh baby"

"Apa kau tidak memiliki ummh..pacar?"

"Ada"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku baru saja menghabiskan malam panjang dan panas bersamanya"

"Aku?"

"Kau milikku jongin, aku sudah bilang dari awal"

"Aku kau menyukaiku sehun?"

Sehun mematikan rokoknya dan menindih jongin.

"Apa aku perlu melakukannya lagi hingga kau mengerti baby?"

"Cinta bukan soal seks sehun"

"Kau menjeratku kedalam manik hitam milikmu jongin"

Jongin menatap pria itu, pria yang datang tiba-tiba kedalam hidupnya, mengubahnya menjadi manusia yang berguna, mengikat hatinya dengan sejuta pesona, rambut nya berantakan tapi ia tetap mampu membuat dada jongin bergetar. Peluh di dahinya membuat sehun terlihat semakin seksi. Jongin harap tuhan tidak memisahkan dirinya dengan pria ini.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku pikir kau membenciku, kau menatapku sangat tajam sehun, aku menjadi sedikit takut"

"Aku selalu seperti itu saat sedang tertarik dengan sesuatu, intinya aku menyukaimu dan kau hanya milikku mulai saat ini"

Jongin mengangguk tersipu sambil menyunggingkan senyum manjanya.

"Jadi haruskah kita lanjutkan sampai pagi?" Bisik sehun.

"Baiklah~ hihi" jongin terkikik dan tesenyum manja sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

To be Continue


End file.
